


A receita

by Jude_Melody



Series: Comédia x Comédia [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 09:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Aquela era uma receita de matar.





	A receita

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. Apesar dos longos hiatos, mestre, seus leitores sempre permanecerão fiéis.
> 
> Este texto é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.
> 
> Esta fanfic é uma comédia nonsense e não deve ser levada a sério.

A comida ficara horrível. Tão horrível que Leorio — o qual sempre almoçava no famoso “Podrão” de sua faculdade — torcera o nariz com uma expressão de nojo. Tão horrível que Gon afastara-se, dizendo que ela estava envenenada. Tão horrível que Killua — outrora um rapaz forte e corajoso, capaz de resistir às mais diversas torturas — desmaiara após a segunda colherada. Tão horrível que Kurode fugira correndo, o rabo entre as pernas.  
Kurapika abaixou os olhos para o ensopado que preparara com tanto carinho. A famosa receita do clã Kuruta, transmitida de geração a geração, era um de seus maiores tesouros. Ele simplesmente não compreendia por que seus amigos rolavam pelo chão apertando suas barrigas enquanto lamentos guturais escapavam de suas gargantas. Furioso, prensou os lábios e apertou as alças da panela que segurava até seus dedos ficarem brancos.  
— Vocês são tão insensíveis! — bradou, virando-se de costas para os traidores.  
O louro tomou bastante cuidado ao passar por cima do corpo inerte de Killua. Abriu a porta com apenas uma das mãos, usando a perna esquerda para equilibrar a panela do ensopado. Antes de sair de casa, lançou um último olhar a seus amigos, bem a tempo de ver Leorio arrastando-se pelo tapete com o braço estendido e um rosto pálido como o de um fantasma.  
— Salve-me — implorou em vão o Paradinight.  
Kurapika bateu a porta e se retirou do prédio. Estava furioso. Furiosíssimo! Nunca mais prepararia uma refeição para aqueles ingratos! Até mesmo Gon o decepcionara, justamente o garoto que comia de tudo. Kurapika bufou, pousando a panela em um dos bancos de concreto do parque da cidade. Um homem de vestes maltrapilhas aproximou-se, coçando os cabelos imundos.  
— Isso é comida? — indagou, tímido.  
O Kuruta estufou o peito, todo orgulhoso.  
— Sim, é, sim. O senhor quer um pouco?  
Os olhos do homem brilharam.  
— Eu adoraria! Não como há dias...  
Kurapika puxou a tampa da panela e se deliciou com aquele cheiro maravilhoso que preenchera sua infância. Para sua surpresa, porém, o homem recuou, ocultando seu nariz sob as mãos sujas.  
— Nossa Senhora! Você está querendo me matar, é?  
O homem escapuliu o mais rápido que podia, deixando um Kuruta desolado para trás.  
— Mas o que há de errado? — Ele se lamentou. — Eu segui a receita direitinho...  
Kurapika pegou a panela outra vez e continuou caminhando. Passou por escolas, por hospitais, por centros comunitários. Ninguém aceitava seu precioso ensopado. Uma enfermeira até chamou a polícia, e ele teve de lhe mostrar sua licença Hunter para que ela o deixasse em paz. Já estava bufando quando se deparou com Ponzu.  
— Kurapika! — cumprimentou a garota, sorrindo para ele.  
— Ponzu, como você está? — Ele sorriu de volta.  
— Estou bem, obrigada. — Ela parou diante dele, inspirando fundo. — Que cheiro inebriante! O que você tem aí?  
“Ha!” pensou Kurapika, vitorioso. “É assim que se aprecia uma boa receita!”  
— É só um ensopado.  
— Hum... — fez Ponzu, fitando a panela. — Interessante. Que veneno você pôs aí? Está querendo matar alguém? Pode me ensinar como se faz? Os meus não são tão bons assim.  
Kurapika fechou a cara no mesmo instante. Passou por Ponzu sem respondê-la e não se deteve até alcançar um terreno baldio nos limites da cidade. Havia um grupo de mendigos em um canto. Eles tentavam acender uma fogueira.  
— Ah, olhe ele ali! — exclamou um dos homens. — É o garoto andrógino que tentou me envenenar!  
O Kuruta virou as costas para eles também. A tarde já ia longe e não demoraria muito para que começasse a anoitecer. Kurapika entrou em um prédio abandonado e se encolheu em um canto. A panela estava diante de seus olhos. Parecia zombar de sua tristeza.  
— Só para constar — disse uma voz mansa —, eu cheguei aqui primeiro.  
— Kuroro! — bradou Kurapika, pondo-se de pé. A corrente prateada materializou-se em sua mão direita.  
O líder do Genei Ryodan limitou-se a virar o rosto para ele. Estava encostado em uma pilastra, parecendo muito divo em seu sobretudo negro.  
— Isso é cheiro de ensopado?  
Kurapika recuou, cauteloso.  
— E se for?  
Kuroro sorriu.  
— Adoro ensopados. Posso jantar com você?  
O Kuruta processou aquelas informações. Em circunstâncias normais, ele riria sem humor, ou simplesmente mandaria aquela Aranha ao inferno. No entanto, estava triste demais até para isso. Largou-se no chão com uma carinha emburrada.  
— Sirva-se. Estou sem fome.  
Kuroro usou uma de suas habilidades roubadas para materializar uma tigelinha branca com desenhos de gatinhos, além de uma colher de plástico, já que o metal estragaria o gosto do ensopado. Ele se serviu em silêncio e comeu tudo de bom grado. Kurapika não pôde evitar um sorriso.  
— Sabe... Até que, para um assassino sem coração, você não é tão ruim assim. Kuroro? Kuroro?  
O louro levantou-se e examinou o corpo inerte do Ryodan. Ele estava caído de lado; a tigelinha e a colher haviam desaparecido. Com todo o cuidado do mundo, Kurapika aproximou-se e tentou sentir sua pulsação.  
— Mas que droga! — resmungou, jogando o braço frio para longe. — Nem mesmo para dizer um elogio? Esse maldito deve ter ficado com sono depois de tomar o ensopado...  
Kurapika levantou-se e pegou a panela outra vez. Deixou Kuroro sozinho; a Aranha que se virasse! Já era noite, e uma brisa fresca soprava. Ele retornou ao parque da cidade e se deixou descansar em um dos bancos de pedra.  
— Eu não quero voltar para casa... — choramingou. — Não com aqueles traidores que se dizem meus amigos...  
Sozinho e apático, custou-lhe perceber aquela forma pequenina que se aproximava a passos relaxados. Era uma garota de cabelos negros presos em um rabo de cavalo e olhos castanhos tão profundos quanto a noite que os cobria. Ao avistar Kurapika, ela retirou o headphone vermelho e abriu um sorriso.  
— E aí?  
— Arrietty! — Ele exclamou, abrindo um sorriso luminoso. — Quer experimentar meu ensopado? É uma receita antiga do clã Kuruta.  
Ela deu de ombros.  
— Pode ser — respondeu, sentando-se ao lado do louro. — Mas o que eu vou... Credo! — Ela levou as mãos ao nariz no instante em que Kurapika ergueu a tampa da panela. — Por acaso algum bicho morreu nisso aí?  
Kurapika prensou os lábios de novo.  
— Poderia ao menos provar?  
— Mas nem se me pagassem! Isso aí está cheirando a morte! Quando eu olho essa gororoba com meu Gyo, até vejo a imagem de uma caveira! Credo, nem no reformatório eles serviam um troço assim tão nojento!  
Kurapika franziu o cenho, confuso.  
— Você frequentou o reformatório?  
— Sim. — Ela destampou o nariz. — Depois que fui expulsa do colégio militar.  
— Está mentindo...  
Arrietty deu de ombros outra vez.  
— É que comparar isso aí à comida que servem nos reformatórios aumenta o drama, entende? É tipo dizer que está tão ruim que nem cachorro aceita.  
Kurapika lembrou-se de Kurode.  
— Aliás... — Foi a vez de Arrietty franzir o cenho. — Você já provou isso? “Tu sabe” que um princípio básico da culinária é que você mesmo deve provar as coisas que prepara antes das outras pessoas, né? Porque, em caso de morte, será no máximo um suicídio, e não uma tentativa de assassinato.  
— Ora, mas é claro que...  
Ele se calou. Pensando bem, não provara o ensopado depois de pronto. Decidido, fitou aquela substância estranha dentro da panela. Uma bolha gordurosa estourou, liberando um som estranho que até parecia o arroto de um monstro. Kurapika mergulhou a ponta do indicador em seja lá o que fosse aquilo e o levou calmamente aos lábios, lambendo-o.  
Seu corpo estremeceu por completo.  
— E aí? — perguntou Arrietty, tensa de expectativa.  
Kurapika abria e fechava a boca sem parar, arrastando a língua no céu na boca. Ele produzia sons que até lembravam um pobre animalzinho agonizando antes da morte. Lembrou-se de Leorio passando mal depois de um almoço no “Podrão”.  
— E aí? — insistiu Arrietty, inclinando-se para ele.  
O Kuruta encarou-a. Muito, muito sério.  
— Eu esqueci o sal.


End file.
